Leyenda de amor
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur Kirkland vivía en un pueblo pequeño donde hay una extraña leyenda que ocurre cada treinta años el veintisiete de octubre, Arthur creía en muchas cosas, hadas, dragones y hechiceros, pero no en un "Violador secuestrador de hombres" ¿verdad?. USxUK.


Aquí otra historia, más o menos como un cuento o una leyenda.

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> :3

_"Corre y ocúltate, no le hables a nadie, no salgas de la seguridad de tu casa y piensa en cosas buenas porque hoy es la noche, hoy viene aquel ser de apariencia humana a este pueblo, a cumplir una promesa con una sonrisa en la cara, sé cuidadoso, puedes estar en sus manos en cualquier momento, te querrá si eres lo más hermoso del mundo para él, tiene preferencias, quizás no seas tú… o tal vez sí"_

Era un pueblo pequeño en Inglaterra, apartado de todo, siempre se contaban historias mágicas ocurridas allí, de valientes caballero salvando a princesas, de dragones, de hadas y magia negra, de hechizos, de cosas sobrenaturales. Arthur era creyente, era cierto, pero no estaría haciendo el ridículo aquella noche, él siempre salía a visitar el espacioso cielo nocturno en las afueras de su casa ubicada en el bosque. Recuerda la conversación y se ríe de lo estúpida que fue.

–La leyenda dice…–

–Puta leyenda, no soy una mujer…–

–¡Justamente por eso, sólo sale esta noche y busca a un hombre! –

–¿Y crees que me voy a creer esto? "Había una vez… en esta precisa aldea de mierda un ser putamente homosexual que en la noche del veintisiete de octubre se excita pasando los treinta años después de su último despertar -dígase la última vez que follo- para llevarse al joven más guapo de la aldea y follarlo por toda la eternidad" –

–¡Así no es la historia! pero…¡yo me esconderé, sin dudas, soy el francés más hermoso del mundo! –

–No necesitas esconderte, él se esconde de ti…–

–¡Lo digo en serio Arthur, muchos chicos se están ocultando! –gritó dramáticamente–¡El ser oscuro llegará esta noche para tomar el cuerpo del chico más hermoso del pueblo, violarlo, raptarlo y quién sabe qué otras cosas! –

–Mi ano será virgin forever, no tengo esos gustos… además que lo intente, no le tengo miedo.–

–Déjame contarte el resto…–

–No gracias…–

Y así acabó la conversación, estaba en aquella noche donde todos los cobardes supuestamente "hombres" que habían en el pueblo no resultaban ser más que unas cuantas niñitas temerosas con periodo menstrual, eran patéticos, suspiró, estaba observando las hermosas estrellas cuando siente un silbido muy cerca suyo, hay un chico próximo a la orilla del río después del bosque.

Quiere decirle algo, más no sale nada de su boca. Lo quería felicitar por ser el único -cuerdo- valiente fuera de casa.

–El agua… pierde brillo en la noche…–susurra el extraño con una voz casi infantil. –Creía que era el único tonto fuera a estas horas…–rió.

Arthur también rió un poco acercándose, que haya descubierto que estaba allí tan rápido era impresionante, quizás el ruido de sus pasos en el silencio de la noche lo delató.

–Me llamo Alfred, Alfred F. Jones…–el joven de aparentes diecinueve sonreía mientras temblaba un poco.

El inglés lo notó mientras iba hacia él, era muy común hablar con todo el mudo en ese pueblo, era respectivamente pequeño y ya todos se conocían, por eso el inglés sintió curiosidad ante aquel rubio de ojos azules, jamás lo había visto –¿Tienes miedo? estás temblando…–

–¡C-Claro que no! ¡soy un caballero valiente, nunca me asustaría! –

–¿Un caballero de qué? –rió con algo de sarcasmo, no le creía ni una sola palabra a ese sujeto con acento americano, estaba muy asustado para ser un caballero.

–Bueno… ¿conoces la leyenda verdad? la del "malvado ser oscuro…"–

–Violador de hombres, claro… me tienen la cabeza hecha mierda con eso…–

–¡Pues yo soy un héroe, yo le mataré! y… y recuperaré a mi amado…–

–¿Amado?– perfecto, otro gay– No suenas tan seguro…–

–¡Lo haré, no tendré miedo! –dijo titubeando un poco de sus palabras. –Él era mi vida y ese hijo de puta me lo arrebató…–

Arthur mordió un poco sus labios con un gesto algo contradictorio, no creía en ese maléfico ser de la noche violador de hombres, pero aquel americano algo aniñado se veía realmente dispuesto a capturarlo. Fue en eso que siente un ruido detrás suyo más o menos a la derecha, al lado contrario de donde estaba el americano, algo que lo observa, siente algo de miedo.

–¿Qu-Qué pasa Arthur? ¿viste algo? el feo, malvado y vil secuestrador…–

–N-No lo sé, estaba detrás de nosotros, en el bosque… quizás es un ladrón…–

El americano suspiró, si era un ladrón él podría encargarse de él fácilmente y salvar al pobre, indefenso -violable y secuestrable- Arthur de las manos de cualquier chico malo, él lo protegería de todo aquel que quisiera arrebatárselo, sí, le había gustado mucho aquel inglés, tenía su "algo especial", quizás no excesivamente guapo pero tenía su lado lindo. Le recordaba un poco a su antiguo amor.

El inglés lo último que recuerda es que fue tomado desde la mano por aquel muchacho, ese chico le sonrió como nunca antes otra persona lo había hecho, se había sentido tan poderoso, como si pudiera conquistar el mundo, como si fuera realmente único, Jones le había pedido que lo acompañara… para poder obtener a su verdadero amor, por la oscuridad de la noche no lo supo descifrar, pero hubiera jurado que el ojo izquierdo de Alfred comenzó a tener un extraño color rojizo.

Pero el británico no dudó, sus pies ya sólo se movían solos, y el estadounidense sonrió hábilmente mientras estaban más allá del bosque donde nadie los encontraría, había encontrado a su amor, Arthur Kirkland esa noche se convirtió en el chico perdido capturado por la leyenda.

Al día siguiente, todo era tranquilo, sólo había un pequeño detalle.

–No he visto a Arthur…–mencionó un español arreglando las cajas desempacadas.

–Ahora que lo mencionas yo tampoco, quizás esté con una resaca horrible, es un borracho después de todo –rió Francis.

–Pensar que ayer fue la conmemoración número treinta del renacer de ese chico, aquel ser nocturno de apariencia infantil…–

–Arthur no quiso escuchar lo que seguía de la historia –suspiró –Ahora sólo hay que esperarlo… ¿No es como si se lo hubieran raptado o algo así, verdad? –

Todos rieron, todos esperaron por Arthur, pero este dejó por siempre ese pueblo, justo como seguía aquella leyenda.

_"De apariencia infantil sus hermosos ojos azules perderán su color por la sangre maldita que lleva en su interior, la historia trágica del ser al que amó será contada a cada una de sus victimas tachándose así mismo como un héroe del pasado al que nadie debe recordar y así, cumpliendo la leyenda se llevará al único ser que más allá de la belleza pueda volver a hacer latir una vez más su destruido corazón." _

_"No lo olviden, esta noche no deben salir porque si no el alegre Jones, Alfred F. Jones se encargará de ti"_

**N.A: **Esta historia era más larga y tenía mucha más trama y la historia seguía, pero como sabrán, a mí no me vienen la historias largas o con muchos capítulos :3, así que hasta allí se los puedo dejar, aunque claro, también les puedo dar un pequeño capitulo de lo que le "hicieron" a nuestro inglés no creyente cuando estuvo en las manos de Alfred *¬*, hasta la próxima y viva el USxUK!


End file.
